How
by Kechiko
Summary: Yoshida Keito the girl with an undestructable barrier around her. Hatake Kakashi has been interested by the silent beauty since her arrival. When news of the capture of her hometown reaches her ears, she will stop at nothing to free her village. Kakashi assigned to the mission looks foward to the oppurtunity to see the beuaty's real heart that she so desperately hides... T for now
1. A New Beginning

Switching this from my .com account!

Kakashi POV:

It was easy to see why most of the men in Konoha liked her. She was kind, sweet and always willing to help, at least that's what aura she gave out. In reality she was sarcastic, moody, and stubborn. Her hot temper has gotten her on to more jams than Kiba and Naruto combined. But she was still kind and sweet but she barely trusted anybody. She always wore a dark purple short skirt that barley covered her butt over long dark navy blue capris that went down to her thigh. Her top was light blue and a V-neck that went down to the middle of her chest.

Her closest friend was Tenten and both were shrouded in mystery. Tenten was nearly the exact opposite of her and yet those two clicked like master and servant. Tenten was willing to obey her every command even when off mission and she hardly took commands from anybody other than Gai or her senor's. This relationship wasn't the only one. Her other friend was Ookami Sai. She could always break his cool and get him to do what she wanted. That was the greatest mystery surrounding her.

When I pointed both of these relationships out to Lady Tsunade about a month after she arrived in Konoha an year and a half ago after I came in to report this after seeing it on a mission with all three she just shook her head and said "She's a Yoshida, Hatake and they are surrounded in more mystery's than the greatest clans of Konoha combined..". After that I took up all the time I wasn't on missions or helping Naruto train to look up her clan. All that I knew was that they were one of the most sacred and mysterious clans of Konoha and that the information on them was hard to find. Nearly six months after I began my search she came up to me on the streets and said in a dangerous tone "The more you know about me the more likely that I am obliged to kill you, the less you know the safer you are.". I turned to talk to her but she had vanished. I gave up on my search for her though the rest of the people tried to get close to her and learn much about them as they could especially the ones that were close to her in age.

Naruto was put in to the hospital after trying many methods to get to talk including his old ways of trickery. He was in the hospital for a month with serious injuries and huge blood loss after she challenged him to a battle to leave her alone. Lee ended up getting his arm damaged again like after the time he fought in the "Sasuke Retrieval" mission, except this time it was both arms. Choji ended up as a cow with butterfly wings for a day after he called her an "Aristocrat" and she put a curse on him. Kiba ended up as a dog for a month after he challenged her to beat him and Akamaru in a full battle that lasted six hours and ended up with him being cursed. All of this happened through the course of a week after she made her self known by displaying her ability of water control without chakra after a lightning storm hit the woods around Konoha.

Many still held their interest for her but they learned like I did that she was impossible to track down. One day Lady Tsunade called me in on a mission a small village in the Land of Fire called 'Mizu-Rei' or 'Water-Lily' had been taken over by a bunch of rouge ninja. "WHAT!" a voice yelled out after the Fifth briefed me on the mission the door opened to reveal...  
My POV:

"Lady Tsunade you must be joking!" I said walking in to her office rudely after I heard her tell that disgusting, perverted ninja Hatake Kakashi that "Mizu-Rei" was under the control of some rouge ninja. The Fifth raised her eyebrows and asked me "Oh, what makes you think I'm joking?" I could feel my temper rise a little at the smug look she was giving me because she knew that 'Mizu-Rei' was my hometown.

"Goddamit Tsunade!" I yelled "You know as well as I do that 'Mizu-Rei' is the center of the black market business in all of the 'Land of Fire' and that some of the strongest ninja from that village could easily beat the great 'Ino-Shika-Chou' and Lord Hiashi and..., and..., and at least some the best ANBU squads on their own! And here you are telling me that my home village the center of the black market in this land is under the control of some rouge ninja?! I mean how those that happen!? I mean..." I got as far as that before she raised her hand to silence me. I blushed out of anger when I realized that Kakashi and the members of the team I just came back with (Naruto and Lee) were staring at me out of disbelief at my rudeness toward the Hokage, how quickly my temper reached boiling point, and at how much information I had just spewed out.

"Yes it is unthinkable of how a bunch of rouges took control of the center of black market in this land and how fast they did it is more unthinkable" the Fifith said. "How fast?" I said quickly before Hatake could comment on what I and the Fifth just said. "Three weeks." she said. I collapsed to floor out of shock and didn't talk for about 2 minutes. "Three weeks?" the idiotic bubbling blond Naruto said. "Isn't that kind of slow?" he asked before I could stand up, turn to him, and lash out my tongue the Lady Tsunade said "No Naruto it isn't slow it's pretty fast considering how many people are strong in that place and like Keito said" she said nodding her head at me "It is the center of black market in the 'Land of Fire.

"Screw this!" I yelled getting the attention of everybody in the room. I walked over to a window pulled it open and turned to tell the Lady Fifth "I'm going back home and you or anybody else can't stop me!" "Fine!" Tsunade said "Just remember that it was of a previous problem in there that forced you to come here!" I turned back around to see the shock and disbelief of the crowd that had gathered that including: Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Genma, some ANBU, and the rest of the so called "Konoha 12(do I really have to explain who they are?). I glared at the Fifth and told her

"That so called 'problem' is probably why this happened, I'm gonna make you pay for what you said and what you made me say that nobody here other than the two of us needed to know, and finally..." by this point I was out of the office standing on some water that I conjured "Some ninjas need to learn that nobody messes with my home village with or with out me in it!" With that I turned away from Hokage and the people there that had gathered and left to go to my apartment to pack for my trip back home...


	2. Info!

Name: Yoshida Keito  
Height: 5'5" (unless I decide to change it later on...)  
Hair color: Black (at roots) to Dark Brown to Dark Carmel to Carmel to Light Brown to Light Carmel to Blond (at the tips and I kid you not that's what my hair is like in real life!)  
Eyes: Light Brown but can change depending on light and emotions  
History/Basic Info: Moved to Konohagakure at age 16 and a half after the Fourth Ninja War (I'm still deciding on whether or not what to do the Villains but two things are clear: I will have had a child with Itachi and that Suigestu will be a family member. I'm still working on the "HOW!?" part though...). Total manipulation of water without chakra (later explained in story). Former resident of 'Mizu-Rei' aka 'Water-Lily' and the so called 'Black Market Princess/Princess/Mistress/' (again later explained).  
Rank: Chunin to the others aka "Konoha 12" and their fellow peers (no explanation you should know who they are! well the peers I'm not sure about but... oh. well!), the 'Masters' (again no explanation!), and every other common citizen. In reality surpasses the current Hokage's plus every other seemingly 'impossible' villain in the whole entire Naruto franchise (still working on the explanation part of this!)  
Team: None as she is a loner but frequently trains/goes on missions with: Guy's team (with Tenten for training only) and Sai (again for training only).  
Skills: Tactics (like Shikamaru!), Water manipulation (working on the 'how I got this' part. Ideas accepted!), Weapons/Scrolls (like Tenten: again ideas accepted for the 'how I got this' part!), Ink Drawings (like Sai but with color and a little more realistic looking: once again same as the previous two!), Animal Summoning: a cat, a weasel, and sea creatures (same as last three!), and every other Kekke Genkai (?) of the franchise (surprisingly I actually have an explanation for this one!).  
Crush: Kakashi (much later in the story), and Itachi (former crush/boyfriend who is the father of your child). Later explained around Ch. 12-15ish from what I have planned so far, which isn't much so bear with me here).  
... And that's about it for now... If any of you guys have ideas or thoughts for the stuff I haven't explained or haven't a clue about how to explain please send me ideas!Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
